Sports caps with replaceable front logos are disclosed in the U.S. Patents of Brannon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,733 and Brosnan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,586. Such caps include a replaceable trade name or logo which is typically affixed to the front of the crown portion of the cap so that the cap can be worn on different occasions. As disclosed in the Brannon et al. patent, an individual selects one of several team logos, phrases, names or special events shown on a display panel or patch and attaches that panel or patch to the front of the cap. The selected panel or patch then gives the appearance of being permanently sewn to the hat.
Removable and replaceable visors for baseball caps and the like are also known. For example, the Tapia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,545 discloses an adjustable baseball cap having a crown portion and an interchangeable visor. As disclosed therein, a visor includes an eye shade portion and an upstanding arc-shaped portion with a plurality of engagement members such as Velcro fasteners or snap fasteners so that visors of different color or shape are interchangeable.
It is now believed that there may be a significant commercial market for an improved baseball cap or the like wherein the visor may be readily replaced with a visor of a different shape or color and also rotated about the crown. Rotating the visor from one side to another allows an individual to shield their eyes from the sun and at the same time allows the team logo or other indicia to remain in a central position. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a flexible tracking system which allows a sports cap or the like to have a rotatable and replaceable visor.
A sports cap in accordance with the present invention advantageously includes a visor which can be rotated 360.degree. about the crown and readily removed therefrom. Therefore, the team logo faces forward even when the visor or sun shield is worn at the rear in a manner which simulates that of a baseball catcher. In addition, the visor may be readily "snapped-off" and replaced by a visor of a different color or shape. The sports caps in accordance with the present invention are also relatively inexpensive to manufacture, light in weight, durable and make it relatively easy to change visors. For example, the visor or a different visor may be readily attached to and removed from the tracking device by threading off and on at the rear of the cap. Also, the rotatable and removable structure can be ready combined with an adjustment member so that the cap can be worn by individuals with different head sizes.
It is also believed that the tracking assembly which is disclosed herein may have a number of other applications such as a removable cover for the bed of a pickup truck, a canvas cover for boats and/or open top trailers, drapery installations, rotatable belts, etc.